


Sky-brothers

by Seph_Ina



Series: Force Flames [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Draws inspiration from khr, Gen, Not Really Character Death, deception arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seph_Ina/pseuds/Seph_Ina
Summary: Obi-Wan's not dead. He can't be.
Series: Force Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Sky-brothers

Anakin nearly loses it when Obi-Wan is shot down. 

The Sky part of him wants to go and check if Obi-Wan is alright. The Stormier side of him is burning wildly; wanting to chase after the shooter and hunt them down.  
~~Kill them so they don't hurt Obi-Wan ever again.~~

Luckily, Ahsoka's down there. She shouts for him to go after the culprit. Obi-Wan is in good hands right now. 

So, he chases the culprit on the rooftops, but loses them when they throw a smokebomb at him. It's frustrating, but there's nothing he can do about it now. Obi-Wan needs him more. So, he runs back.

\------------

There's an empty lingering ache in his chest that he ignores with all his might. Obi-Wan’s not dead. He can’t be. Not until he sees his dead body with his own two eyes. 

“How is he?” he asks when he reaches Ahsoka cradling Obi-Wan. He glances at him for a moment and Obi-Wan seems too pale and still. 

Ahsoka slowly looks at him. Her brow is furrowed and her eyes are filled with sadness and regret. She makes no sound as she shakes her head once. She couldn’t save him. Despite her superior healing abilities she couldn’t save Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is dead.

Just like Mom.

**No.**

_Nononononono._

Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan’s not – ! He’s not –

He grabs Obi-Wan by the shoulders and tries to shake him awake. As if he might wake up that way.

Inside, he tries to reach out to him. 

His mind tries to grasp for a bond that is no longer there, while his soul reaches out and finds nothing.  
The comforting presence of his mind is no longer there. The pure all-encompassing love shared between them is gone. 

He’s gone. There’s nothing but a dead body as a reminder.

His Sky-brother is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had.
> 
> If anyone is familiar with KHR fanfic, sometimes authors write Xanxus having a really close relationship with his brothers. It manifests in this sort of Sky Harmony thing. I figured I could use it here with Anakin and Obi-Wan in the SW verse. 
> 
> Here are their flame types:  
> Anakin - Stormy Sky  
> Obi-Wan - Sky  
> Ahsoka - Sun


End file.
